Kwestia priorytetowa
by Stokrot
Summary: Urodziny Kenmy tuż za rogiem, a Kuroo musi się zmierzyć z misją, która niemal go przerasta. Na szczęście, niespodziewanie nadciąga pomoc...


**_Od autorki:_** Arienkowi wszystkiego najlepszego z okazji urodzin! :)

 **Kwestia priorytetowa**

Kapitana siatkarskiej drużyny Nekoma z Tokio i jednego z bardziej utalentowanych środkowych blokujących ze swojego rocznika trudno było zapędzić w kozi róg. Na boisku nie zdarzało się to prawie nigdy – nawet podczas meczów z bardziej utytułowanymi przeciwnikami Kuroo Tetsurou był zdeterminowany, by znaleźć wyjście z każdej sytuacji i częściej niż rzadziej się to udawało. Tym razem jednak sprawa nie dotyczyła siatkówki; ba, przyszło mu się mierzyć z przeciwnikiem, z którym zwykle nie miewał do czynienia. Co z kolei sprawiało, że…

Cóż. Był w kropce, należało to szczerze przyznać. Tkwił przed tym przeklętym stoiskiem już dobry kwadrans i choć z różnokolorowych okładek szczerzyły do niego kły fantastyczne potwory i uśmiechały się zalotnie wielkookie dziewczęta o figurze urągającej zasadom ludzkiej anatomii, nie był ani o krok bliżej podjęcia decyzji.

Szlag. I pomyśleć, że specjalnie w tym celu przyjechał do Akihabary w jedyne od dłuższego czasu wolne sobotnie popołudnie – życie trzecioklasisty, wypełnione treningami (zwłaszcza teraz, tuż przed eliminacjami Turnieju Wiosennego) oraz nauką, nieszczególnie pozwalało na tego rodzaju rozrywki. Ileż prościej byłoby, gdyby chodziło o Bokuto! Kapitan Fukurodani był pod tym względem zaskakująco prosty w obsłudze – wystarczyłoby kupić najświeższy, hiperwypasiony gadżet z ich ulubionego sklepu siatkarskiego, by chodził w skowronkach przez bite dwa tygodnie. Ale tu…

Tu chodziło o Kenmę. Więcej: chodziło o prezent urodzinowy dla Kenmy. Rozumiało się więc samo przez się, że musiał on być jedyny w swoim rodzaju i Kuroo był gotów sprostać wyzwaniu, choćby wymagało to od niego poświęcenia ręki i nogi w popapranym alchemicznym rytuale. Tyle że nawet niezłomna wola i największa doza determinacji nie były w stanie zmienić dramatycznej prawdy, przez którą teraz cały plan mógł wziąć w łeb.

Słowem: Kuroo Tetsurou ni w ząb nie znał się na grach komputerowych. Mimo wieloletniej znajomości z Kenmą i tego, że wielokroć spędzali razem nawet kilkanaście godzin dziennie, nigdy nie pojął w pełni fenomenu tego akurat sposobu spędzania wolnego czasu. Nic dziwnego, że jego doświadczenia jako gracza ograniczały się do tetrisa, SuperMario w dzieciństwie oraz okazjonalnego pasjansa. Co było tak atrakcyjnego w przebieraniu palcami po klawiszach przy jednoczesnym wpatrywaniu się w ekran, który często miewał ledwie kilka cali – nie potrafił zrozumieć. Jeśli jednak Kenmie sprawiało to radość, to kapitan Nekomy zamierzał nabyć dlań taką grę, która pozostawiłaby jego przyjaciela w nastroju równie euforycznym jak ten, w który wpadał sam Kuroo po szczególnie udanym meczu z trudnym przeciwnikiem.

Co prowadziło go z powrotem do punktu wyjścia: za jasną cholerę nie wiedział, co takiego powinien wybrać, by Kenma był zadowolony.

Sięgnął na chybił trafił po jedno z pudełek i z powątpiewaniem przyjrzał się okładce. Kolejna wariacja na temat: ziejący ogniem smok i drużyna dzielnych bohaterów w cholernie niepraktycznych zbrojach. Sapnął poirytowany.

\- Przepraszam, że się wtrącam – dobiegło naraz gdzieś z wysokości jego prawego ramienia – ale tej bym nie polecał. – Strasznie się zawiesza… a misje poboczne to jakieś nieporozumienie.

Kuroo drgnął i zwrócił się w kierunku źródła głosu. Spodziewał sie ujrzeć pracownika sklepu, toteż zdumiał się nieco, napotykając spojrzenie chłopaka mniej więcej w wieku Kenmy. Choć w gruncie rzeczy nie było w tym nic aż tak dziwnego. Bądź co bądź, któż miałby być klientelą w sklepie z grami, jeśli nie nastolatkowie. To tylko on, Kuroo, był kompletnie niezorientowany w temacie…

\- Daruj. – Nieznajomy uśmiechnął się porozumiewawczo, lecz bez cienia złośliwości. – Wyglądałeś na nieco… zagubionego?

\- W przeciwieństwie do ciebie, jak się zdaje. – Tetsurou obrzucił rozmówcę szybkim spojrzeniem. Chłopak – przyodziany w błękitną bluzę i ze słuchawkami na szyi (co budziło odległe skojarzenia z wiecznie nadąsanym blokującym Karasuno, Tsukishimą) – był szczuplusieńki i niższy od Kuroo o głowę. W przeciwieństwie do Tsukishimy jednak sprawiał sympatyczne wrażenie – a kapitan Kotów nigdy nie miał oporów, by otwarcie prosić o pomoc, gdy zaszła taka potrzeba.

\- Prawdę mówiąc, jestem w tym zielony, jak ogórek na wiosnę – przyznał z rozbrajającą szczerością. – Tyle że… to ma być prezent.

\- Młodsze rodzeństwo? – domyślił się chłopak ze słuchawkami. Tetsurou pokręcił głową.

\- Kolega z drużyny. Najchętniej nie rozstawałby się z konsolą nawet pod prysznicem…

Nie było w tym wiele przesady. Kenma był gotów prowadzić questy i młócić potwory bez względu na czas, miejsce i okoliczności. W dzieciństwie trochę irytowało to Kuroo, który musiał się uciekać do różnych metod z szantażem i przekupstwem włącznie, byleby tylko wyciągnąć przyjaciela z domu i spędzić z nim choć trochę czasu na podwórkowym boisku do siatkówki. Także i dziś rozgrywający Nekomy potrafił stukać w konsolę wszędzie: w drodze do szkoły, w pociągu czy nawet w szatni po zakończonym treningu – ale Tetsurou nauczył się już traktować to jako coś naturalnego. Przynajmniej póki Kenma nie próbował więcej zarywać nad grami nocy podczas obozów treningowych…

\- A ty świata nie widzisz poza siatkówką… prawda?

Kuroo, wyrwany z rozmyślań, wytrzeszczył oczy na swego rozmówcę. Był najzupełniej pewien, że w dotychczasowej wymianie zdań nie wspomniał ani słowem o uprawianej przez siebie dyscyplinie sportu. Jasnowidz jakiś czy inny Abe no Seimei…?

Jego nowy znajomy zaśmiał się, po czym prztyknął lekko breloczek w formie kota bawiącego się piłką do siatkówki, przypięty do sportowej torby Tetsurou. Rzeczone przywieszki członkowie Nekomy otrzymali na ostatnim obozie treningowym od drużyny Karasuno – na szczęście podczas eliminacji turnieju, jak podkreślił Hinata Shouyou. Autorką i wykonawczynią projektu była młodsza menedżerka teamu z Miyagi, dziewczę urocze, ale nader płochliwe. Chcąc docenić gest, a przy okazji zmotywować drużynę, Kuroo z miejsca przypiął swój brelok (bardzo ładny zresztą) i nosił go z iście kapitańską dumą, ale mimo wszystko nie spodziewał się, że ktoś z zewnątrz dostrzeże taki drobiazg.

\- Każdy z nas ma swojego bzika, owszem – skomentował. – Ale Kenma nie trenowałby, gdyby naprawdę tego nie chciał. Jest świetnym rozgrywającym.

\- A ty? Skrzydłowym?

\- Blokującym. – Tetsurou powstrzymał nagłą chęć, by się roześmiać. Do licha, jak to się stało właściwie? Przyszedł tu po grę – a tymczasem już zdążył wdać się w rozmowę o siatkówce i to z kimś, kogo poznał dwie minuty temu. Pełen surrealizm, doprawdy!

\- No tak, z twoim wzrostem to ma sens – przyznał chłopak, mierząc go wzrokiem od stóp do głów. Kuroo wyczuł w tym spojrzeniu coś na kształt fascynacji. – Ale… wyglądasz na kogoś, kto lubi zdobywać punkty.

\- Bo to fantastyczne uczucie – zgodził się Tetsurou. - Gdy skaczesz do dobrze wystawionej piłki, to całkiem jakbyś…

\- Leciał? – dokończył domyślnie jego nowy znajomy, a kapitan Nekomy zdał sobie sprawę, że był o krok od palnięcia czegoś niebywale szmirowatego. Niemniej jednak, jego rozmówcy najwyraźniej to nie przeszkadzało. Wręcz przeciwnie; chyba nawet nieco się zmieszał. Kuroo popatrzył na niego ciekawie.

\- Ja… wiem, jak to jest – podjął chłopak po chwili. – Wybijasz się, łyżwa odrywa się od lodu… przez trzy i pół obrotu fruniesz w powietrzu, a potem… Aj, przepraszam – zreflektował się nagle, z zakłopotaniem potarł szyję. – Pewnie mówię jak maniak. I tak większość ludzi uważa, ze łyżwiarstwo figurowe to sport dla dziewczyn…

\- O siatkówce też tak czasem mawiają. - Tetsurou potrząsnął głową, siląc się na lekki ton, ale po plecach przebiegł mu dreszcz. Wyczuł to; chwilową, acz niemal przytłaczającą zmianę w otaczającej rozmówcę aurze. Tak samo czuł się, gdy po raz pierwszy przyszło mu zmierzyć się z Bokuto w poważnym meczu: jak gdyby ktoś ściągnął zasłonę, odsłaniając rozbłyskującą supernową. Ten chłopak nie był byle kim, nawet jeśli na to nie wyglądał. – Jeżeli czujesz, że to coś dla ciebie, czemu miałbyś się przejmować, co mówią inni?

Ku jego zaskoczeniu młody łyżwiarz zaśmiał się cicho.

\- Chyba już rozumiem, czemu tak bardzo się przyjaźnicie – rzekł. Kuroo popatrzył na niego z niezrozumieniem.

\- Hmmm?

\- Znamy się może od pięciu minut, a ty mówisz mi wprost, ze mam pełne prawo do swoich pasji. Pozwalasz ludziom, być tym, kim są… i to ich przyciąga.

Tetsurou opadła szczęka.

\- Zawsze jesteś taki bezpośredni?

\- Cóż, w mojej dyscyplinie trzeba jak najlepiej się wczuwać. – Chłopak błysnął zębami w uśmiechu. – Poza tym… O ważnych sprawach dobrze mówić szczerze, nie?

Tym razem to Kuroo się roześmiał, całkiem rozbrojony. Niech to, zaczynał lubić młodego. Co więcej…

\- Chyba byście się dogadali – stwierdził. – Kenma może nie jest zbyt rozmowny, ale jak coś palnie prosto z mostu, to zazwyczaj trafia w punkt.

\- Czyli jest spostrzegawczy – podsumował jego rozmówca, nieznacznie unosząc brew. – Pewnie dobrze mieć kogoś takiego w drużynie, co?

\- No ba! – Kapitan Nekomy wypiął pierś z nieskrywaną dumą. – Jest naszym mózgiem. Oraz sercem i kręgosłupem. Na boisku rozpracuje każdego przeciwnika. Im trudniejszy, tym większe wyzwanie.

\- I ta sama zasada tyczy się gier? – zagadnął chłopak ciekawie. Tetsurou przytaknął.

\- Jeśli przejście gry zajmuje mniej niż dwadzieścia godzin, to znaczy, ze nie jest warta zachodu.

Łyżwiarz skinął głową z namysłem.

\- Zatem szukasz czegoś, co mogłoby go zachwycić…

\- …i kompletnie nie mam pojęcia, co miałoby to być – dopowiedział Kuroo, uśmiechając się kwaśno. Chłopak zmarszczył brwi, stukając palcem w policzek, po czym otaksował wzrokiem stoisko.

\- Może ta? – zasugerował po dłuższej chwili, wskazując jedno z pudełek. Tetsurou spojrzał z nadzieją na okładkę i mina nieco mu zrzedła.

\- Tę już ma – westchnął. – Zamówił, nim jeszcze się ukazała.

\- W sumie zrozumiałe. – Jego towarzysz tylko skinął głową. – Rozeszła się błyskawicznie. Hmmm…

Przykucnął, uważnie studiując dolne półki. Kuroo złapał się na tym, że przygląda mu się nie tylko z ciekawością, ale i wyczekiwaniem.

\- A może… - Chłopak zdjął z półki inne opakowanie, wyprostował się. – Co powiesz na to?

Tetsurou sięgnął po podane pudełko. Okładka niczym się nie wyróżniała na tle pozostałych; szczerze mówiąc, chyba nie zwróciłby na nią uwagi, gdyby nie pokazano mu jej palcem. Zerknął na datę produkcji.

\- Dwa tysiące dziewięć?

\- To tylko z pozoru staroć – pośpieszył z wyjaśnieniem chłopak. – W środowisku graczy uchodzi za bez mała kultową… ale w swoim czasie przeszła prawie bez echa, bo ukazała się w niewielkiej ilości egzemplarzy, no i jak sam widzisz, graficznie nie jest zbyt atrakcyjna. Jest za to diabelnie wymagająca… właściwie do tej pory nie przeszedłem jej do końca.

Kuroo ściągnął brwi, ale kącik ust już unosił mu się w lekkim uśmiechu. Zatem… Niepozorna, ale wybitna? To połączenie wydawało się idealnie pasować do Kenmy. I, pomyślał, spoglądając na swego rozmówcę, właściwie nie tylko do niego.

\- Myślę, że ta świetnie się nada – przyznał z wdzięcznością. – Powiedz mi… jesteś w kadrze narodowej, nie?

Łyżwiarz posłał mu zaskoczone spojrzenie.

\- Byłem w zeszłym sezonie – odparł, jakby trochę zawstydzony faktem, że go przyłapano. – Ale wszystko zależy od wyników w mistrzostwach kraju. Czemu pytasz?

\- Tak tylko. – Tetsurou wzruszył ramionami. Chciał jedynie utwierdzić się w swoich przeczuciach, ale jeśli chłopak nie czuł się z tym komfortowo, nie zamierzał drążyć – nauczyły go tego lata znajomości z Kenmą. – Byłem tylko ciekaw, jak znajdujesz czas, żeby grać.

\- Tak samo jak twój przyjaciel. – Kadrowicz in spe mrugnął porozumiewawczo. – Choć może nie zajmuje mnie to na taką skalę. Ale na pewno pomaga skoncentrować się przed startem. Nawiasem mówiąc…

\- Noo? – Kuroo uniósł pytająco brew.

\- Jesteś pewien, że to dobry pomysł, by dawać mu tę grę teraz? Na ile wiem, powinny właśnie trwać eliminacje do turniejów wiosennych.

\- I trwają – przytaknął Tetsurou. – Ale bez obaw, Kenma ma jasno ustalone priorytety.

\- Racja. – Chłopak uśmiechnął się przepraszająco. – W przeciwnym razie nie byłby sercem drużyny.

\- Się wie! – Kuroo przyjacielsko szturchnął rozmówcę w bok, po czym przypomniał sobie o najważniejszym. – Dzięki za pomoc, tak w ogóle. Bez twojego wsparcia mógłbym tu stać i do wieczora…

\- Drobiazg – zapewnił jego towarzysz, ale zaraz wyraźnie się zmartwił, sprawdziwszy godzinę na wyświetlaczu komórki. – Aj, rety… obawiam się, że zaraz muszę znikać. Fajnie się rozmawia, ale niedługo mam pociąg, a chciałem jeszcze rzucić okiem na słuchawki.

\- Jasna sprawa – zgodził się Tetsurou. Sam też niedługo powinien się stąd zbierać; wolne popołudnie wolnym popołudniem, a wieczorny trening wieczornym treningiem – a wolałby nie zabierać ze sobą prezentu dla Kenmy. Ostatecznie, jego urodziny były dopiero we wtorek, a w szatni pewnie trudno byłoby ukryć zakup. – A odnośnie słuchawek… Ten najnowszy model, który wszędzie ostatnio reklamują, ponoć wcale nie jest najlepszy. Za bardzo podbija basy czy coś… Przynajmniej jeden znajomy tak twierdzi.

\- Też z drużyny? – zaciekawił się łyżwiarz.

\- Niee. – Kuroo pokręcił głową. – Taki jeden uparciuch z obozu treningowego.

Chłopak skinął.

\- Dzięki za radę. A właściwie… z kim mam przyjemność?

Fakt, pomyślał Tetsurou, ten etap zawierania znajomości jakoś im umknął. Wyciągnął dłoń.

\- Kuroo Tetsurou, klub siatkarski liceum Nekoma w Tokio.

\- Hanyu Yuzuru, klub łyżwiarski w Sendai – odwzajemnił się rozmówca. Kuroo zastanowił się szybko. Miał wrażenie, że już gdzieś widział lub słyszał to nazwisko, ale jeśli ów… Hanyu-san rzeczywiście był w kadrze, to być może mignęło mu ono w gazecie lub telewizyjnym serwisie informacyjnym – nie to, żeby kapitan Nekomy ze szczególną uwagą śledził doniesienia ze sportów zimowych.

Uścisnęli sobie ręce.

\- Nazwisko godne kogoś, kto lata nad lodem – rzucił Tetsurou z przymrużeniem oka.

\- Imię godne blokującego – odparował natychmiast łyżwiarz. Zachichotali obaj.

\- Ale w takim razie – podjął po chwili Hanyu Yuzuru, udając śmiertelną powagę – chyba nie będę mógł kibicować twojej drużynie. Jakby nie było, pochodzę z Miyagi…

\- To żaden problem! – parsknął śmiechem Kuroo. – Tak się składa, że w Miyagi grają nasi ulubieni rywale!

\- Rywale?

\- Ano – potwierdził Tetsurou. – Drużyna Liceum Karasuno, przeznaczeni nam rywale do Wielkiej Bitwy o Wysypisko… to znaczy meczu na krajowym szczeblu rozgrywek – dorzucił, widząc, że łyżwiarz przygląda mu się z niezrozumieniem. - Spodobaliby ci się; też mają gościa, który lata.

\- W takim razie pozostaje mi trzymać kciuki za obie wasze drużyny – odparł chłopak z psotnym błyskiem w oku. – Tak chyba będzie najsprawiedliwiej?

\- Chyba tak – poparł go Kuroo, uśmiechając się szeroko. – Może nawet wpadniesz popatrzeć?

\- Wiosną? – Łyżwiarz odrobinę się zachmurzył. – Niestety, nie mogę obiecać. Ale na pewno sprawdzę wyniki.

\- W takim razie z pewnością cię nie rozczarujemy – przyobiecał Tetsurou. Na twarz Yuzuru powrócił promienny uśmiech.

\- W to nie wątpię – oznajmił. – I… mam nadzieję, że jeszcze kiedyś się spotkamy.

\- Z wielką chęcią. Może… w plebiscycie na najlepszego sportowca Japonii? – zażartował Kuroo. Co ciekawe, odpowiedziało mu nieodgadnione spojrzenie.

\- Czemu by nie – odrzekł w końcu Hanyu Yuzuru. – Byłoby wspaniale.

Pożegnali się; chłopak ruszył w swoją stronę, a Kuroo Tetsurou skierował swe kroki do najbliższej kasy. Wyprawa do Akihabary jednak się opłaciła. To było ciekawe popołudnie – i, być może, wstęp do całkiem interesującej znajomości. A co najważniejsze…

Zacisnął mocniej palce na pudełku z grą. Przeczucie podpowiadało mu, że Kenma będzie zachwycony – a jeśli tak, to był nawet gotów złożyć wotum dziękczynne dla swego niespodziewanego wybawcy, życząc mu samych sukcesów ze złotym medalem olimpijskim na czele. Nie sądził, by Yuzuru miałby się o to obrazić…

Posłał przelotny uśmiech kasjerce – chyba odrobinę zbyt drapieżny, bo dziewczyna spłoniła się aż po czubku uszu – i, uiściwszy należność, skierował się do wyjścia, dumnie dzierżąc w ręku foliową torbę z prezentem idealnym.

Taak, pomyślał, wychodząc na drobną październikową mżawkę, która jednak teraz całkiem mu nie przeszkadzała. Grunt to mieć w życiu właściwe priorytety.


End file.
